


Iceberg Effect

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen wanted to strip down Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfairy/gifts).



Ellen spotted her before anyone else had. She could always smell power and recalled flirting with Bill before being passed onto Saul. But with the power restructuring, Ellen was looking to make a name for herself and the more people who owed her a favor, the better.

"Admiral," she said as she sat down next to Cain in the Pegasus' mess hall. She was on a tour as Colonel Tigh's wife and had accidentally gotten separated from her group. No doubt, Dualla would soon come to collect her.

Cain looked up from her meal. "And you are?" She frowned at Ellen. Clearly, Ellen's pink skirt instantly gave her away as a civilian. Ellen had heard that Cain didn't appreciate civilians on the Pegasus.

"Ellen Tigh." Ellen held out her hand, which Cain didn't take. Ellen knew officers, especially women officers, had to be hard, but this woman was an iceberg. But she'd always liked a challenge. "Tell me, Admiral, when's the last time you had any fun?"

Cain grunted at her and shoveled in more of the pathetic excuse for a meal. It looked like meatloaf.

"That long." Ellen pursed her lips together and frowned. "Maybe I could do something about that." She licked her upper lip and that caught Cain's attention.

Sure, everyone knew that Ellen frakked around, but what the gossip didn't know was that Ellen also had a taste for women. They weren't her first choice - she always had an appreciation for the hard angles of a man's body – but Cain had power and conviction. She wouldn't bend to Roslin the way that Bill and Saul had, naughty little boys afraid of getting a ruler across their bottoms. Cain probably owned a whip.

Cain didn't say anything as she stood up. But Ellen didn't need an invitation to follow Cain back to her quarters. Cain's room looked more like command central than a home and that made Ellen want to strip off Cain's uniform and see the woman underneath. Ellen knew that once she reached Helena then she'd always have room to maneuver.

After entering her command lock code, Cain pulled Ellen closer and kissed her. Cain's kisses were sharp, needles that travel to Ellen's spine and made her shudder. They also made her very, very wet.

Ellen undressed Cain from sensory memory of an officer's uniform. Her fingers traced the gold and white rank lines. Ellen fumbled with her own skirt and suit jacket buttons, despite only having four outfits herself. They broke their kiss so Cain could lift her t-shirt and tank over her head. She wore a plain gray sports bra underneath, ID tags hanging from her neck.

Cain pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "I do know how to have fun," she said. "But-"

Ellen snatched the bottle from her hand. "But you're at war, and you can't have your crew seeing your weaknesses." She knew the line so well. Twisting off the top, Ellen took a long drink. The golden liquid was not as sweet as Ambrosia, but it would do.

Shaking the bottle, Ellen smiled and turned toward the bed. Her bare feet were graceful against the grated floors. She didn't have to look to feel Cain behind her. Ellen settled down, her head on the pillow, and drank more before passing the bottle to Cain.

When Cain drank, Ellen saw a tiny scar under her ear and strained upwards to lick it.

"I think that's enough," Cain said. The bottle fell into the sheets as Cain took Ellen's hands and held them above her head. "Your reputation precedes you."

"And what do they say about me?" Ellen felt a rush of adrenalin as Cain bound her hands to the headboard.

"That you're power hungry and slept with half the fleet." Cain nipped at Ellen's neck. Ellen clenched as Cain's hand brushed over her cunt. When Ellen only moaned, Cain said, "I take it that the rumors are true."

Ellen struggled under the restraints. "And if they are?"

Cain ignored her comment and frakked Ellen with her fingers. She kept going until Ellen thought she was going to die of frustration. Cain brought her to the edge of orgasm again and again, despite Ellen's insistence for more.

Ellen needed her release. Unlike some man, she could bounce right back and have a couple more orgasms. "Gods," she muttered. "Frak me."

Cain licked her nipple and grinned like ice. Beautiful and cold, and Ellen finally came with her hips bucking. Ellen's ties were undone while satisfaction rushed over her.

"It's 1300. I believe your tour's over," Cain said as she tossed Ellen's clothing onto her lap.

Ellen knew that Cain's body ached for touch and relief, but instead Ellen left the room owing Cain a favor. Ellen rubbed the gooseflesh on her arms before putting on her jacket and locating Dualla.


End file.
